One prior art technique for mounting a switch housing is to provide a housing flange having apertures through which connectors can be inserted to mount the switch housing to a support surface. Delta Systems of Streetsboro, Ohio, assignee of the present invention, sells a prior art push button plunger switch designated as model number 6400 that utilizes such a mounting technique. This prior art switch includes a switch body or housing supporting two spaced apart switch terminals that are selectively bridged by a conductive contact carried by a moveable actuator.
When mounting the prior art switch housing to a support, a support surface is prepared by drilling two holes into the support surface and then aligning the holes of the housing flange with the two holes in the support surface. Connectors are then pushed through the flange and attached to the support surface to fix the switch housing to the support surface.
The prior art switch housing is relatively simple to install, but does require use of a tool to mount the housing to the support surface. Furthermore, the orientation of the switch housing relative to the mounting surface can be changed but with the result that the switch housing is in a different position relative the support surface for the two different mounting orientations.